Summer Dreams
by dragonriderhp
Summary: COMPLETED Lily gets a mysterious note from a secret admirer when she’s at Hogwarts first Magic Camp. But when she goes to meet the person, what will happen? LJ fluff fic...one chapter...R & R!


**Title** Summer Dreams

**Author** dragonriderhp

**Summary** Lily gets a mysterious note from a secret admirer when she's at Hogwarts first Magic Camp. But when she goes to meet the person, what will happen? LJ Fic, one-shot, one chapter, fluff, cutesy (if that's a word). R & R!

**A/N** Hi! I wrote this a while ago and decided to post it. It's just a little version of how I thought Lily and James got together. Please review; its just one chapter. A short story, so it's either good or bad. But tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer** I don't own anything you recognize. Yeah, yeah, make me feel bad!

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Lily Evans turned off her watch alarm. It wasn't as if it woke her up. In fact, she hadn't been asleep at all.

_12:15_

Lily slowly and quietly got out of her bunk. She was already dressed in a soft emerald green sweater and a white fake-leather skirt with silver buckles. She stepped off the bunk and pulled out her wand.

"Accio shoes," Lily whispered softly. Her strappy white and silver heels flew silently across the cabin.

Lily was 16 and was at a camp for witches and wizards. That summer her school, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizadry, had decided to organize a magic camp. Lily and her three best friends had signed up to go. Amanda was 1 inch taller then Lily. She had long, shiny curly brown hair and deep chocolate colored eyes. Lily had straight dark red hair that went to just below her shoulders and sparkling emerald eyes. They both were girly-girls.

Their other friend Sarah had straight blond hair that fell down to the bottom of her ribs. She had crystal hazel eyes that laughed whenever she did. She was 2 inches taller then Amanda. Grace was their other friend. She was an inch shorter then Lily. Her jet-black hair reached her chest and fell in side-bangs over her brilliant blue eyes.

The girls' enemies (or so they thought) were the most popular guys in Hogwarts. The Marauders. Lily and her friends were also popular, but the Marauders' had almost every girl fawning over them.

The Marauders consisted of four boys: James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. James and Remus were the tallest. Sirius was closely behind them, but Peter was up to Sirius' shoulders. James had messy black hair that stuck up in the back and deep hazel eyes. Sirius had longish black hair and soft gray eyes. Remus' hair was a bit shorter the Sirius' but was more messy and light brown. His eyes were leaf-green and full of laughter. Peter, on the other hand, had sandy brown hair and rusty yellow-like eyes. He had a permanently disgruntled look on his face. All the Marauders were funny, strong, hot, and daring- except Peter. He was pudgy and a follower.

The Marauders favorite target was Lily, Amanda, Sarah, and Grace. They loved playing pranks on them. But, they had later found out that the girls weren't necessarily their easiest targets. Snape was. But whenever they pranked the girls, they would either retaliate or kill them. They had a very hot temper when it came to the boys.

Nevertheless, James still liked Lily even though she hated him, and everyone knew it. Sirius and Grace secretly liked each other, as with Remus and Amanda. Sarah was currently single and loving it. She had a new boyfriend every week, but sometimes it could change daily.

Lily quietly put on her heels and grabbed a small sheet of paper from her bunk. She crept past Amanda's bed (which was under her bed), Sarah and Grace's bunk, Alice (soon to marry Frank Longbottom) and Kara's bunk, and out the cabin door. A soft and silent breeze swept through the camp grounds and pushed the cabin door shut. Lily re-read the note.

Meet me on the shore of the lake under the willow 12:30AM. Don't get caught _-Secret Admirer_

Lily hadn't shown her friends because she knew what their reactions would be. Amanda would insist she wouldn't go, but Sarah and Grace would try and find out who it was by asking everybody. She walked past some of the other cabins and headed toward the lake.

* * *

Lily sat with her feet in the water, which was surprisingly warm, underneath the weeping willow. She glanced at her watch as she listened for footsteps.

_12:27_.

She sighed and skipped a rock across the surface. The rock disappeared under the water as it disrupted the surface of the lake. She gazed at the moonlight reflecting on the surface when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lily whipped around and was staring into the deepest hazel eyes she'd every seen before the person pressed their lips onto hers. Lily forgot about everything before slipping into bliss and began kissing them back.

* * *

After making out for a while, Lily became curious of who she was kissing. She had completely forgotten that she didn't know who it was. She slowly pulled away and held "his" face in her hands. Her eyes widened.

"James!" She whispered loudly. James looked around quickly, spying for any of the counselors making their rounds. He placed his finger on her lips.

"Shh! We can't get caught!" He told her. Lily bit back her lip and glared at him. She pulled her hands away and sat on them. Suddenly, James picked up Lily and lifted her over to the trunk of the willow. He set her down just before she tried to kick him.

"James, you are never going to get away with this," Lily said angrily, even though she knew that there was no way she could punish him.

"Lily, why do you hate me?" James asked.

Lily stared at him in disbelief.

"Why do you hate me?" James asked again.

Lily thought for a moment before replying. "Because you are an arrogant prick who enjoys himself by playing pranks and playing tonsil hockey and you are constantly playing with that stupid Snitch of yours!"

"But that's not how I really am though! Yes, I enjoy pranks, and I'm fairly smart, but please! You never gave me a chance!" James stared Lily right in the eyes.

Lily looked into his eye and picked out the different shades of gold, green, and brown, and sighed.

"Plus, you can't say truthfully you didn't enjoy this. A moonlit stroll on the shore, kissing the hottest guy in school-" He stopped dead at Lily's glare. "Umm, just kidding."

Lily thought for a moment. She pushed James against the willow's trunk and pushed her lips against his. She slid her tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss. James wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap and close to his body. He kissed back hard for a moment before pulling out of the kiss. Lily lay her head on his chest.

Together they watched the moonlight trickle across the water before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N** Yeah, I know, very cheesy and fluffy. But that's the type of story it's supposed to be. A little pick-me-up fluff for people. Thanks for reading! Please review! Flame or praise, It's ok! 


End file.
